


so long and goodnight

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Adorable Newt (Maze Runner), Crying, Depressed Newt, Newt (Maze Runner) Lives, Panic Attacks, Past Suicide Attempt, Post-The Death Cure, Protective Minho, Sassy Newt (Maze Runner), Self-Harm, because thats all im good at, i probably unintentionally made them all ooc, poor newt tbh, thomas is observant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Newt can't keep all promises.Title from Helena by MCR
Relationships: Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 32





	so long and goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm super happy about the mcr reunion and i wanted to do a fic with a reference to mcr. it's just that tmr happens to be my current obsession.
> 
> sorry, i want newt to be happy but i'm also a slut for angst.
> 
> uh enjoy#
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: self-harm, mentions of past suicide

The sun shone brightly on the golden sand of the Safe Haven, causing it to look like it was sparkling. The ocean was peaceful. It quietly glistened, waves gently splashed water at the shore.

The beams of sunlight hit Newt's face gracefully as he stared in awe. He had liked the sunrises and sunsets; they reminded him of the time the sun would hit the Glade at just the right moment, making the grass and trees look beautiful, before disappearing behind the walls. Newt missed the Glade at times, even though they were put through hell in there. He had been there for over 2 years, after all.

He wriggled his toes in the soft, wet sand, shuddering at the feeling. The blond Glader couldn't remember when or why he came out there. He thought it might be for fresh air, but now that he'd witnessed the sunrise, he thought it might be so that he could've felt closer to home. He let out a soft exhale before the large, calloused hand touched his shoulder, causing him to jump and yelp.

Newt whipped around to meet his attacker's face, finding it to be Thomas.

"Jeez- Thomas, don't scare me like that!" he stammered, glaring at the now snickering brunette.

Thomas plopped down next to Newt on the sand, shoving his arm around the skinny boy obnoxiously. Although he didn't show or say it, Newt was grateful for the human contact; it grounded him slightly.

"What are you doing out here anyway, Newtie? Your boyfriend is probably worrying about you." Thomas smirked, wiggling his eyebrows slightly and the last sentence.

"Okay, what the shuck is wrong with you? Minho's not my boyfriend," Newt giggled, "and I could ask you the same question, Tommy. Why are _you_ out here, hmm?"

"Hey! I asked first!"

Newt shoved Thomas' shoulder playfully, sleeve riding up. He loved hanging out with Thomas, he was good at cheering people up. The blond always ended up laughing with the other.

"Newt?" Thomas looked pale.

"Yeah, slinthead?" Newt questioned, following Thomas' gaze.

_Oh shit._

The brunette looked like he was about to throw up as he slowly pulled the other boy's sleeve up fully. Newt's arm was littered in cuts, scars and burns. He knew the boy was somewhat in a depressed state, but he didn't realise it'd go this far. He didn't realise Newt would resort to stuff like that.

"Newt, did you do this?" Thomas asked, a tremor evident in his voice.

The slim boy looked like a deer caught in headlights. He felt all the moisture leave his mouth as Thomas gently ran his index finger over the cuts.

"Newt, these look _recent._ Does Minho know about this?" Thomas asked sternly, dropping his arm.

"N-No! I mean, yes, but you can't tell him!" Newt blurted out, breaking out of his silence.

"I won't but you can't keep doing this to yourself, Newtie. Hey- please don't cry, Newt. Oh, God. Okay."

Thomas wrapped his arms around the boy carefully, rubbing his back soothingly. He ran his fingers through Newt's fluffy hair, holding tightly onto Newt's shaking shoulders with his arms.

"It's okay, Newtie. You'll be okay-"

"Y-You don't understand! I promised him I'd stop," Newt breathed out, looking up into Thomas' eyes fearfully, "H-He can't find out. Please, Tommy. Please don't tell him."

"I won't on one condition," Thomas continued slowly, "You go to someone if you feel like doing this. It doesn't have to be me if you don't want it to be, but please, Newt."

Newt nodded hesitantly, leaning further into Thomas. He rested his damp cheek on the younger boy's shoulder, sniffling softly. Thomas glanced around at the beach, looking for something to make a joke out of until his eyes laid on something strange.

"Um, who the _fuck_ are you?" He pointed towards the red spider-like animal that was running frantically.

The older boy raised his head curiously, looking at the crab before bursting out into a fit of laughter. He covered his mouth with his hand in a feeble attempt to stifle his laughter. His eyes crinkled and his nose scrunched up as he let a snort escape his lips. Newt turned bright red, stopping his laughter abruptly. Thomas grinned at him cheekily.

"Very attractive, Newt. I can see why everyone here has a crush on you." Thomas laughed, ruffling Newt's hair.

"Aww, Tommy, you have a crush on me?"

Thomas whacked Newt's bicep, blushing.

"Shut your trap, shank." the younger growled, hiding his red face.

Newt giggled quietly, shuffling into Thomas' side, feeling the brunette's arm wrap itself around his shoulders instinctively. It was clear that Newt was tired because of his constant yawning and the massive bags under his eyes. Thomas suddenly felt a strong urge to kiss the blond's head.

"You can go to sleep, you know." the brunette whispered.

"No."

"No?"

"I like talking to you, Tommy."

"We can talk tomorrow, you dumb shank."

"I'd like that."

Smiling sleepily, Newt let his head flop onto Thomas' shoulder, exhausted. His eyes closed shut as he let sleep take over his small frame. Thomas pressed a gentle kiss against the boy's forehead and cooed silently at the quiet snores emitting from Newt's mouth.

He picked the shorter boy up and started walking over to the little hut Minho and Newt had claimed as theirs. 

Thomas struggled with opening the door but eventually made it. He laid the boy on the bed and ran his hand through the long, fluffy hair one last time.

"Sleep well, Newtie."


End file.
